


从头来过【3】

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	从头来过【3】

李昇勋轻轻咬住金秦禹耳垂处的软肉辗转啃咬，灵活的手伸进金秦禹的内裤内用五指包裹住金秦禹的性器，开始上上下下不停套弄。金秦禹舒服地不禁呻吟出声，“嗯…昇勋…再快一点…”李昇勋眯了眯眼，索性扒下金秦禹的内裤扔到一边，手上加快了速度。“嗯啊…昇勋…嗯…”金秦禹爽得连连惊呼，头控制不住地向后仰起，露出纤细白嫩的脖颈，将自己拼命往李昇勋怀里送。李昇勋低下头吮吸金秦禹的小巧喉结，又游移到脖颈与锁骨处，留下滚烫暗红的印记。再往下移，便舔到了金秦禹早已挺立的乳尖。滚烫的舌不停地舔弄小小的乳缝，牙齿轻轻咬住乳头拉扯。胸前传来的快感让金秦禹哼哼出声，全身上下的敏感点都被李昇勋牢牢掌控玩弄，交织的快感让他忍不住晃动腰肢，“嗯啊…啊…好舒服…啊…要到了…啊！”瞬间的高潮让金秦禹腰眼一麻，白浊射了李昇勋满身，腹肌跟胸前都满是精液。高潮过后的金秦禹面色潮红，腿上也失了力气，绵软地站都站不住。李昇勋哑着嗓子笑起来，用舌尖舔了舔留在手上的精液，“宝贝，你好甜啊……”金秦禹急着制止他，却一个趔趄又摔在李昇勋怀里，“金秦禹，这可不行啊，我刚说了什么你都忘了？”随便抹了一把身上的白浊，李昇勋就着手上的精液将快要憋到爆炸的性器挤进了金秦禹早已湿透的小穴。小穴内里的紧致滑嫩夹得他头皮发麻，久违的丝绒触感让他不禁有些恍神。好不容易忍住将眼前这具熟透的身体直接贯穿的欲望，李昇勋将金秦禹白嫩的大腿架在自己腰上，凶狠有力地动了起来，门板随着李昇勋的抽插“咚咚”作响。  
“嗯，你还敢跑吗金秦禹？嗯…我他妈…就该把你操死在床上…让你跑都跑不了…”李昇勋附在金秦禹耳边愤恨开口，沉重的呼吸有节律地喷洒在他的脖颈处。金秦禹被李昇勋干得颤抖不已，整个身体不由自主向上耸动，背后是粗糙冰冷的门板，胸前则是火热凶猛的操干，冰火两重天的极致快感让金秦禹语不成句，“啊…昇勋…好大…好痒…啊…操死我…啊…”听得金秦禹的淫言浪语，李昇勋的呼吸愈发粗重急促，淫秽色情的话语让李昇勋不禁向下看去，淫荡不已的画面让他埋在金秦禹体内的性器又肿胀了一圈——金秦禹的小穴被他操得合都合不拢，张开的穴口间来回吞吐他的巨物，白沫和软烂的粉肉互相交缠，粘稠得无法割舍，白浆滴滴答答顺着两人的交合处止不住流淌。  
抵着墙的体位让李昇勋觉得干得不够过瘾，他抱着金秦禹，将他翻了个面抛在单人床上，锢住身前人的细腰抽插起来。突如其来的体位变化让李昇勋的性器在金秦禹体内转了个圈，粗长的前段狠狠摩擦过金秦禹小穴内每一处敏感点，爽得让金秦禹的呻吟声高了一个度，尖叫出声。李昇勋捏着金秦禹的臀瓣往旁边掰，不轻不重的一巴掌拍在金秦禹丰腴弹滑的臀上，白肉便颤巍巍地晃动起来，臀肉下意识紧缩，绞住了埋在体内的性器，缠绕在肉棒上的青筋被体内的软肉不断舔弄，无比凶悍地撑着花穴，似有若无地蹭过敏感点，小穴流出更多的淫水来，“哦…太紧了…宝贝…你水好多…哦…”金秦禹的全身都被情欲熏得绯红，连乳尖都兴奋得染上绯色，让他忍不住弓起腰，将李昇勋的肉棒咬得更深。极致的欢愉让他唇边不停溢出呻吟与求饶：“啊…啊…昇勋…好爽…啊…慢一点…要操坏了…啊…”李昇勋一只手伸到前侧，磨擦着金秦禹红肿不堪的乳头，一只手则又开始套弄起金秦禹笔直漂亮的性器，“嗯…老公操得你爽吗金秦禹？小骚货…还跑吗…啊…”下身的快感源源不断传来，肉刃劈开水花的啪啪声与套弄性器的声音交织在一起，在寂静的房间里格外响亮。小穴发出咕叽咕叽的声响，因为抽插太过急促而被操成堆的水沫不停往外溢出，直接浸湿了身下的床单。李昇勋疯狂地加速抽插，令人崩溃的刺激席卷全身，濒死的快感刺激地金秦禹瞬间到达高潮，不知廉耻地放声呻吟，“啊……快到了……啊！”小穴抽搐绞紧，喷出大股淫液，将李昇勋也夹得同时射了出来，精液被温热的小穴悉数包裹，小穴吃不下的就顺着交合处淌在床上。将金秦禹翻过来，李昇勋并未抽身，捏着他的下巴，盯着面色潮红，两眼失焦的可人儿，“宝贝，还没完呢……”说罢便将金秦禹的一条腿架在肩膀，继续操干起来。刚刚经历过高潮的小穴受不了这样的冲击，但小穴却的确被完全捣开了。金秦禹被逼出了生理泪水，顺着嫩白的脸颊与精巧的锁骨滚滚滑落。他攀紧李昇勋的臂膀，意识不清地求饶，“唔…昇勋…够了…嗯…我不要了…唔”李昇勋俯下身，吻干情人眼角处的泪，“乖，夜还长，我们有大把时间…足够我把你操得动都动不了…别想离开我。”


End file.
